Sombras del corazón
by Amitew
Summary: En unos minutos puedes arruinar una relación, porque la noche nos recuerda el pasado, haciendo que hiramos a aquellos que nos importan. ¿Podrá Len recuperar su amistad con Rin? Historia contada en pequeños drabbles.
1. Noche

La noche es peligrosa. Saca la verdadera personalidad de las personas. A veces eso es bueno, pero otras veces no. Por eso fue que la dije que no se preocupase, que yo podía volver solo. Pero Rin insistió. Y la dio igual todo lo que la dije. Intenté huir de ella, escabulléndome entre las calles, pero ella me seguía. Y la luna reflejó lo más oscuro de mi ser. La cogí por las muñecas y la atraje hacia mí.

"¿Quieres seducirme gatita?"

"Lo entiendo, las mujeres siempre habéis sido débiles"

"Es tu trabajo ser débil para complacer mis deseos"

Fueron las frases de las que más me arrepentí en la vida. No escuché sus "¡Déjame ir!". Mi mente no reaccionaba. Y gracias a mis acciones supe que nunca podría recuperar nuestra amistad.

Len + Rin= Error

Fue por eso que siempre le tuve miedo a la oscuridad. Porque hace que mi mente no reaccione.


	2. Lágrimas

Nunca me esperé eso de Len. Quise ir con él aquella noche porque me pillaba de camino a mi casa. Pero nunca pensé que haría eso. Sus palabras fueron como cuchillos. Tan afilados que se me clavaron. Tan potentes que me rompieron.

"Para" le supliqué

"Suelta" le dije

Me estaba apretando con fuerza y me hacía daño. Intentaba quitarme la camisa. Me besó sin consentimiento. Yo estaba muy asustada. No me escuchaba. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Liberé una pierna que tenía apresada entre las suyas

Le di una patada y salí corriendo, con lágrimas empapando mis mejillas, haciendo que me diese cuenta de que lo que yo creía como "el amigo considerado" no era más que un estúpido hombre.

¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Pero lo peor de todo, es que quiero perdonarte.

Puede que al final lo que teníamos no era simplemente amistad.


	3. Culpa

Al día siguiente no tuve fuerzas para ir a clases. Llamé por teléfono y fingí estar enfermo. Me pasé todo el día pensando en qué hacer. En cómo solucionar todo. Y sólo se me ocurrió una cosa: la muerte.

Si hacía eso todo se acabaría.

Mi existencia no sería más un problema.

Puede que Rin me perdonase.

Pero ese era un paso demasiado importante. Necesitaba una señal para hacerlo. Que me confirmase que sobraba. Y así la recibí. El día siguiente fui a la escuela. Me acerqué a mi amiga e intenté disculparme, pero ella me ignoró. Me dijo "No te acerques" y se fue. Se fue. Esa fue la señal que necesitaba. Subí a la azotea de la escuela. Dispuesto a caer al olvido. Me coloqué en el borde. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo otra señal me vino.

Buenas!

He subido tres capítulos en vez de uno porque si no me pareció que no iba a enganchar a la gente. Subiré otros tres capítulos cuando haya algún review. ¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Len? Ah, el capítulo uno es desde la perspectiva de Len, el siguiente de la perspectiva de Rin y este de la de Len. Es decir, que un capítulo es POV Len y el siguiente es POV Lin.

Sayo! ^.~


	4. Señal

Hoy si que fue a la escuela. Me sorprendió cuando vino a mí y olvidó su orgullo, pidiéndome perdón.

Veía sus azules ojos, ahora vidriosos.

Observaba mi corazón, aún herido.

No podía perdonarle.

Era por mi maldito orgullo que no le perdonaría. Y aunque sé que el interior de mi ser quería lanzarse a sus brazos y volver a reír como siempre, no lo haría. Pero aún así te sigo a la azotea, y no notas mi presencia. Corro hacia ti cuando veo que te subes al borde, dudando unos instantes de tirarte tú, dudando unos instantes de qué hacer yo.

Te cogí del brazo y te atraje hacia el suelo seguro. Te quedas mirándome.

"No deberías haberme detenido" susurras, al borde de las lágrimas.

No aguanto más y te doy una bofetada. "Si haces esto sólo conseguirás que te odie más" te dije.

De tus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas amargas y cristalinas. Empiezas a susurrar disculpas. Yo me planteo perdonarte, pero sales corriendo, huyendo otra vez de los problemas, como cuando nos peleábamos de niños. Pero esta vez con eso lo empeoras

Esas ganas de perdonarte se esfuman.

Lo único que quiero decirte es que no te suicides.

Primero te mato yo.


	5. Pensamientos

No esperé que me detuvieses. Perdí todo mi orgullo como hombre al llorar delante de ti. Lo sé.

Y sé que me odiarás más después de salir corriendo.

Al igual que cuando nos peleábamos cuando éramos niños.

Obteniendo el mismo resultado. Que tan sólo te enfadaras más. Es gracioso. Siempre odiaste que te mintiera, pero tú lo hacías constantemente. Puede que tuviéramos algo más que amistad, pero lo único que puedo garantizar es que la base de nuestra relación eran mentiras.

Yo mintiéndote sobre mi pasado.

Tú mintiéndome sobre tu presente.

Mi móvil suena. Lo ignoro. Sea quien sea no iba a resolver mis problemas. Entro en clase. Lo único que quiero es retroceder en el tiempo.

Pero sé que eso es imposible. Por lo que sólo me queda el inútil pensamiento de qué hacer para que me perdones.

Pero que me perdones es imposible.

Así que al menos intentaré compensarte.

De camino a casa pensaré en regalos que hacerte, palabras para que me perdones. Seguramente me lleve toda la vida, pero es lo único que me queda por hacer en este instante.

¿Me perdonas, Rin?

Cada vez que te diga eso me odiarás un punto más.

Así que me lo ahorro.

Esas palabras ya no sirven.


	6. Chocolate

"Ya sé que esto no va a hacer que me perdones, pero al menos puede que te compense un poco"

Esa era la nota que venía pegada al envoltorio. Tenía razón. Se me había ablandado un poco el corazón con aquel gesto.

Una tableta de chocolate negro y un disco.

Me gustó el chocolate negro desde pequeña. Los dulces me hacían sentir mal, diferente. Las demás niñas eran de azúcar por dentro, y yo no era así. Mi cabeza estaba llena de ideas revolucionarias, dignas de una mente privilegiada. Pero siempre pensé cumplirlas sola.

Y mientras recuerdo tus palabras el día de mi cumpleaños:

"Esto también es diferente a sus hermanos. Todo el mundo les prefiere a ellos. Me recuerda a ti, porque en cierto modo es dulce, aunque en realidad parezca amargo y triste." Me dijiste, dándome aquella tableta de chocolate negro.

Y en cuanto al disco, es de nuestro grupo favorito. Pensándolo bien, lo que nos hizo amigos fue la música, el tener en común aquel grupo. Siempre quisimos ir a algún concierto suyo.

Y a partir de ahí me empecé a abrir por fin a alguien. Y decidí cumplir mis inmaduras ideas junto a ti.

Me arrepiento de tener orgullo. Quisiera tragármele y perdonarte.

Porque te echo de menos.

Pero no puedo.

Aunque esta pelea me haya asegurado lo que ya sospechaba desde hace tiempo:

Que te amo.

Creo que al fin y al cabo perderé el mayor amor de mi vida, porque aún no puedo perdonarte.


	7. Recuerdos I

Era demasiado.

Verte ahí parada, frente a aquel disco, perdida en algún otro lugar, observando tus ojos cristalinos a través del cristal.

Necesito abrazarte.

Tenerte entre mis brazos.

Me humillaré las veces que haga falta. Me apresuro hacia ti. Con pasos sigilosos pero seguros…

Pero no te das cuenta, y te metes en tu casa.

"Demasiado lento" pienso.

Y recuerdo aquel día de invierno, el del año pasado. Qué bien lo pasé ese día.

Cantando y cantando.

Componiendo.

Lo mejor de todo: contigo. Desde ese día empezamos a montar pequeñas actuaciones. En la escuela actuamos en el festival escolar. Todo eran aplausos y aplausos. Pero yo sólo tenía ojos para tu sonrisa.

Esta era una de las cosas que siempre te oculté; mi amor hacia ti.

A mi derecha veo un mechero tirado. Lo cojo y lo enciendo.

La llama roja aparece, recordándome también ese día de invierno.

Está claro que ese es un pasado del que no me podré librar, pero creí haberlo superado.

Por un momento pasa por mi mente.

Lloro.

Me cubro la cara con el brazo y corro.

No dejaré que nadie lo sepa.

Si te enteras creerás que soy un monstruo y las cosas empeorarán, peor de lo que están.

No quiero que sepas lo que hice.


	8. Recuerdos II

Mis padres…

Hoy tampoco vinieron de visita. Tendrían que haber venido, pero se ve que ya se han olvidado de mí.

Bueno, la verdad es que me lo esperaba en cierto modo. Nunca se han llevado bien, aunque eso lo descubrí tan sólo hace unos años. Yo había salido un momento de casa, y volví para recoger el móvil que como siempre, se me había olvidado. Oigo gritos y me detengo delante de la puerta cerrada.

Escucho: "¡Siempre haces lo mismo!" "¡Quién te crees, si llevas huyendo de tu hija desde que nació!" "No soy el único, tu también haces que discutamos a sus espaldas." "¡Imbécil! ¡Vete de esta casa una maldita vez!"

Antes de darme cuenta estoy corriendo. Y me voy alejando de allí. Rápido.

No tengo rumbo fijo, hasta que tropiezo contigo.

Me miras con esos ojos tan bonitos. Ese pelo tan brillante. Esa piel tan pálida y suave.

Todo tu ser me reconforta. Y lloro. Lloro en tu hombro, soltando gritos de desesperación. Nunca antes lloré enfrente de nadie. Sólo de ti.

Te limitas a acariciarme y a abrazarme. Justo lo único que necesitaba.

Eres tan perfecto.

Unos días después me mudé a un apartamento yo sola.

Si lo pienso bien, yo también tuve mis errores. Muchos. Y tú siempre me perdonaste. Ahora te echo de menos en estos momentos. Qué digo.

Te echo de menos cada minuto del día.

Necesito verte, pero se que hoy no estarás en casa.Y puede que mañana próxima vez que te vea te perdonaré.

Después de todo eres el único que sigue a mi lado.


	9. Regalo

He acabado exhausto. He recorrido todas las tiendas de la ciudad.

Con lo poco que me gusta ir de compras.

Pero necesito algo especial para mañana. Es esencial. Después de todo, para ti es el día más triste del año. Sé que lo pasarás metida en casa, deprimida. Que desconectarás el teléfono para no hablar con nadie. Que fingirás no estar si llaman al timbre. Y que por mucho que lo intente, será imposible contactar contigo.

Sin embargo tengo una corazonada. Una corazonada de que mañana haré que vuelvan los días felices si encuentro el regalo adecuado.

Ya sé que es ridículo, pero cuando lo has perdido todo las cosas irracionales son las únicas a las que puedes aferrarte.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Luces. Maniquís. Cristales. Pero me repongo y vuelvo en mí, al pensar en poder volver a abrazarte. En poder ser tu amigo de nuevo. O quizás algo más.

Estoy emocionado. No me doy cuenta y me pierdo entre las calles.

Una hora después (puede que más) encuentro una tienda. Es vieja y parece estar cayéndose, pero es mi última esperanza.

Entro.

Y encuentro el regalo perfecto. Algo que nos unió desde un principio.

Ya no estarás triste mañana en tu Cumpleaños.

O.o.O

Gracias por los reviews y por leer mi historia. Actualizo dentro de unos días.


	10. Visita

Normalmente vivo mi vida feliz pero hoy…

Lo único que voy a hacer va a ser desconectar el teléfono y sentarme en el sofá. Odio el día de mi cumpleaños. Es el día en el que mis padres me dieron el "feliz regalo" de que se iban a separar y que yo tendría que vivir sola. Aunque eso fue hace tiempo, lo admito, pero no cambia ese hecho.

Odio este día por diferentes razones. Todos te felicitan por haber malgastado otro año de tu vida. Sin duda un motivo de celebración. Claro.

Suena el timbre. Lo ignoro. "El cartero" dicen al otro lado. De mala gana me levanto hacia la puerta. Abro deprisa, para poder acabar este asunto y volver al sofá.

Len.

No era el cartero. De alguna forma me siento aliviada, pero también noto que algo me quema por dentro.

"¿Puedo?" preguntas con un hilo de voz. Me aparto para dejarte entrar, pero no puedo terminar de cerrar la puerta. Me abrazas por detrás y yo me quedo estática. "Lo siento" dices entre sollozos. Tus lágrimas producían una cálida humedad en mi hombro. Tomé tus manos entre las mías y sonreí. "Sí" afirmé. Tú paraste de llorar y me miraste, una mirada profunda, llena de ternura y de felicidad, llena de belleza y compasión.

¿Cómo no iba a amarte?


	11. Abrazo

Sí. ¡Sí! Mi vida volvía a tener sentido. Fuera preocupaciones. Por fin lo había conseguido.

Me siento muy feliz de que me hayas perdonado. Muy pero que muy feliz. Y tú parecías estarlo también. "No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Rin" te digo. Sólo aciertas a sonrojarte levemente y a volverte, para esta vez abrazarme de frente.

Las palabras sobran, mi corazón se recupera. No sé si esto lo ha hecho el destino o no, no sé si esto ha sido cosa de un Dios; lo único que sé es que nunca más te voy a dejar ir.

El mundo podría desaparecer en este instante y no lo daríamos importancia. Al menos yo. Casi se me olvida a qué he venido. Me separo de ti y me agacho, había puesto el regalo en el suelo para abrazarte. Me arrodillo y extiendo las dos manos, sujetando un paquete de color amarillo con un lazo negro.

"Feliz cumpleaños princesa"


	12. Ending

Te arrodillas y me lo entregas.

"Feliz cumpleaños princesa".

¿Por qué eres tan dulce? Haces que me sonroje y que quiera besarte. Pero me contengo. Cojo el regalo con cuidado, rozando levemente tus suaves manos.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Juntos. Quito con cuidado el lazo. Después separo el envoltorio.

Una caja de madera aparece. Tiene forma de corazón. Levanto despacio la tapa. Y aparece un pequeño ángel de cristal. Empieza a sonar una melodía.

Es la caja de música más bonita que he visto nunca. La primera que además de melodía tiene voz. Pero no cualquier voz.

La tuya.

Una hermosa canción cantada por ti.

"_La única princesa en el mundo._

_Se de corazón cómo tratarla._

_¿O no?"_

Sigue sonando. Nunca había tenido un regalo así. No me refiero a la caja de música.

Sino a lo feliz que me has hecho.

"_Nunca haría algo para alejarte._

_Hey princesa…_

_Te amo"_

¿Eh? No sé si eso lo has dicho tú o ha sido tu canción. Te miro sorprendida y tú te sonrojas. "Seguro que ha sido mi imaginación" pienso.

Pero tú te acercas, sujetas mi cara suavemente y me besas.

"_Ciertamente mi princesa es la mejor"_

_**Fin**_

Dije que la historia era corta, ¿no? La canción de la caja de música es World is mine, la versión de Len.

¿Debería hacer otro fic de estos dos? Creo que lo terminaré haciendo, amo a esta parejita.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
